The Mysterious G.S. Ball - Part 3
by Pikachu1
Summary: Continued from Part 2


THE MYSTERIOUS G.S. BALL

Author: Pikachu

Part#3

Chapter#13

And the story continues. "Ok here we are guys." Ash said. "Ok Todd you will have to lead the way because you know how to get there." Brock said. "Alright then whatever." Todd replied. "Ok Pidgeot and Houou come out!" Ash said. "Lets do the same we always do Misty and Brock on Houou and me and Todd on Pidgeot but Pichu will have to go on Houou Brock and Pikachu will come with me." Ash said. "Fine with us come here Pichu." Misty said. Ash handed her Pichu. "Ok then lets get on Pikachu and Todd!" Ash said. And they all take off on the Pokemon. "Ok so far I have 6 out of 14 badges for the Neo League well there's the Sky Badge, Forest Badge, Electro Badge, Courage Badge, Sea Badge and the Spring Badge, I'm doing all right!" Ash said to himself. "Hey Todd how long will it be till we arrive in Yankichi Valley?" Misty asked. "Well we will start to see the fog in about 10 minutes and when we clear through the fog we'll be there." Todd replied. "You having fun Pikachu?" Ash yelled. "Pika!" Pikachu laughed. "Ok Houou and Pidgeot when you see a thick fog up ahead go straight through it!" Ash shouted. The Pokemon nodded their heads. "Hey Ash look!" Brock yelled. "Ohh cool it's a flock of Pidgeot's!" Ash yelled. SNAPP, SNAPP, SNAPP! Todd's camera took pictures. And Pidgeot flew over to the other Pidgeot's to communicate. "Hey looks like Pidgeot is having fun talking to it's own kind eh Todd?" Ash asked. "It sure is." Todd replied. "All of the Pidgeot's are so beautiful when they fly." Misty said softly. "They sure are!" Brock said. And throughout all that time 10 minutes went by and our heroes are now starting to see the fog! "Hey Ash were here!" Todd yelled. "Ok then Pidgeot and Houou go through that fog!" Ash shouted. "We better not move when we go through the fog because it is very thick and if you fell off you would be a gonner!" Todd shouted. Everybody agreed and they all stayed still for the ride. "Hey Pikachu do you want to come and sit with me?" Ash asked. There was no answer! "Pikachu this isn't funny where are you?" Ash cried. "Pikachu, PIKACHUUUUUU!" Ash yelled. "Everybody something happened to Pikachu it's not here!" Ash shouted. "What do you mean it's not there?" Misty said full of confusion. "Well ditz I mean it's gone!" Ash said. "But how could Pikachu be gone he was my best friend?" Ash said. "Pikaa!" Pikachu laughed. "Aww Pikachu where are you?" Ash yelled. "Ash I see it it's just taking the ride in Pidgeots tallins Pidgeot is giving it a ride on them!" Todd said. "Ohh I think I'm going to faint but I'm glad Pikachu is alright!" Ash said relieved. "Come on up here Pikachu." Ash said reaching down to Pikachu. "Hey Ash and Todd look ahead it's Yankichi Valley Yahoo!" Brock laughed. "Ohh look at the view from up here it's beautiful!" Misty said. "It sure is, Pidgeot, Houou full speed ahead!" Ash yelled. And our heroes head towards Yankichi Valley. "Ok now Houou and Pidgeot make a smooth landing!" Ash yelled. And they land. "Ok all we have to do is go to the Pokemon Center right over there." Brock said. "Hello Nurse Joy where might the Yankichi gym be?" Ash asked. "Ohh that Gym is down the road from here!" Joy replied. "And also Todd here told me about three Mystical Dogs or something?" Ash said confused. "Ohh yes you better know about that story let's sit down and I'll tell you all!" Joy said starting to tell the story. "Let it begin. A long, long time ago when the Earth was just knew Pokemon roamed its surface. The Pokemon where happy, free and they lived in peace. Most Pokemon wanted to live in the beautiful Valley of Yankichi! In Yankichi Valley nobody would capture the Pokemon or battle them and in fact there were no humans there were just Pokemon! The Valley was filled with rare and common and uncommon Pokemon and they all got along in a peaceful way of life! The ruler's of the Yankichi were Pokemon there were three and they were Dogs Mystical Dog's in fact one of Fire its name was Entei this Pokemon was the Ultimate Fire Pokemon it had all of the fire attacks, and the Water Dog by the name of Suikum had all of the water attacks it was ultimate! And the last Dog Raikou the dog of Thunder it had all electric attacks. These Dog' were the most Ultimate Legendary Pokemon there in Yankichi! The Dogs took care of all of the Pokemon and protected them until the day 10,000 years ago a stranger entered Yankichi! The Dog's became suspicious. The stranger was called Keroshii this stranger wanted to take over, but the Pokemon refused they wanted to live without Humans bothering them. And so Keroshii became mad and started to battle the Pokemon and started catching them he was evil just pure evil he thought Pokemon were things you use! And so Entei, Suikum and Raikou became furious so they attacked Keroshii and sealed him in a Legendary Crystal! A Legendary Crystal was something the three Mystical Dog's made with all their powers and they trapped him in it forever never to be released! After they did that again with their powers they made a Temple it was called the Legend Temple where the man Keroshii would be sealed in the Dog's Legend Crystal and the Dog's would stay there and guard the evil man Keroshii! So no one would ever find Yankichi Valley all of the Pokemon made a thick fog so people wouldn't find it, but again humans have found it and had taken it over and it is said to be that the Dog's would never rest until they defeat a person named Keroshii." Joy told the story. "So that is why there is a thick fog." Todd said amazed. "Why doesn't anyone go into the Temple and catch those Mystical Dog's?" Ash asked. "Oh no, no one would ever do that or step foot in the Temple in fact one person one of the villagers stepped inside of the Temple and he came flying out!" Joy said. "Oh I bet it was those Mystical Dog's just trying to guard that man that they trapped in the Legendary Crystal so nobody would bother?" Ash said confused. "You are correct our townspeople don't even think the Dog's are alive anymore because we don't hear them roaring at night! But one night one of the Pokemon Watcher's that visited here caught a glimpse of the three Mystical Dog's and sketched them!" Joy replied. "Did that Pokemon Watcher's name happen to be Tracey?" Misty asked. "No it was a professional!" Joy replied. "I hope you people have somewhere to stay tonight because here in Yankichi Valley we have bad storms some nights some of Water some of Thunder and the most dangerous Fire." Joy said. "By any chance do the Dog's make those storms?" Brock asked. "In Yankicji Valley we believe it but outsiders don't." Joy said. "Well we believe it, don't we guy's?" Ash yelled. The all said yes including Pikachu and Pichu. "That look on your face it tells me that you want to go into the Temple." Joy said suspicious. "Yes I do I want to communicate with those Pokemon!" Ash said. "Oh please don't it is so dangerous we lost lots of men and women that went in there and never came back out!" Joy pleaded. "I'll be fine I have my friends with me and my Pokemon!" Ash said. "Well I don't know you but promise me you will come back safe?" Joy cried. "Because we don't want to lose anyone else." Joy concluded. "I will because I am Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet and I am going to be the worlds Greatest Pokemon Master!" He yelled. "And I hope you do." Joy said. "Now everybody lets go to the gym!" Ash yelled. So our heroes hear the story about Yankichi Valley and plan to find the Dog's but will Ash and his friends succeed? 

Chapter#14

"Ok the Yankichi Gym is right over there so let's go." Ash said excited. "Ohh here it is the Yankichi Gym." Brock flipped through his Pokemon Trainer's guide. "It says here that the Pokemon Gym Leader uses only his Fossil Pokemon and Legendary types and his name is Yen." Brock read. And they enter the Gym. "Hello I've come for a Pokemon Match!" Ash yelled. And the Leader appeared. "Hello I am Yen and I accept your challenge and you must be Ash Ketchum aren't you?" Yen asked. "Hey how did you know that?" Ash said puzzled. "Well have you met my Granddaughter Sabrina in Saphron City?" Yen replied. "Yes I have and I defeated her!" Ash yelled. "Well she uses Pyschic type Pokemon and I use Legend and Fossil Pokemon the way I knew your name was that I to have Telecinisis so I read the future and I saw you in it, it will be 4 on 4 let the battle begin!" Yen yelled. "Ok Omastar go!" Yen yelled. "Pikachu go!" Ash shouted. "Omastar use your Spike Cannon now!" Yen cried. "Pikachu use your Quick attack now!" Ash said. Omastar missed and Pikachu hit! "Omastar now try your Horn Attack!" Yen shouted. "Pikachu use your Thunder wave now!" Ash cried. "Omastar's Horn Attack hit Pikachu! "Ok Pikachu use your Electric Headbutt now!" Ash cried. "Omastar Withdraw!" Yen said. But Pikachu hit Omastar and its super affective! But Omastar wasn't defeated yet! "Omastar use your Hydro Pump now!" Yen yelled. "Pikachu Agility now!" Ash yelled. And Omastar missed! "Pikachu quickly finish it off with your Thunder now!" Ash cried. "Pika chuuuuu!" Pikachu used Thunder. And Omastar was knocked out of the battle! "Omastar return, Arcanine go!" Yen said. "Ok Magumarashi I choose you!" Ash yelled. "Arcanine use your Take Down now!" Yen said. "Magumarashi use Dig now!" Ash yelled. Arcanine missed and Magumarashi dug under ground! "Arcanine use your Agility now!" Yen yelled. And Magumarashi missed! "Arcanine use your Roar now!" Yen yelled. Magumarashi became scared! "Mgumarashi use your Confuse Ray now!" Ash cried. "Aracanine became confused. "Come on Arcanine shake it off!" Yen said. And Arcanine did! "Magumarashi Fire Spin now!" Ash cried. "Go Ash, Go Ash!" His friends cheered him on. "Arcanine get out of there jump over the Fire Spin and after that use your Rage!" Yen shouted. And Arcanine did what Yen said. "This Arcanine is good, Magumarashi try your Confuse Ray again!" Ash cried. It missed, and Arcanines Rage is building! "That's right Arcanine let it hit you!" Yen said. "Magumarashi Slash now!" Ash cried. And Finally Arcanine used its Rage and it knocked out Magumarashi! "No Magumarashi! Fine Yen you are for sure going to lose now, Houou make the scene!" Ash yelled. "Arcanine return, Kabutops go!" Yen shouted. "Ok Houou use your Hypnosis now!" Ash said. Kabutops fell asleep! "No Kabutops!" Yen yelled. "Godd job Houou now use your Sky Attack!" Ash shouted. Kabutops is fast asleep and Houou is glowing! "Come on Kabutops wake up!" Yen yelled. And Houou used Sky Attack! "Nice one Houou!" Ash cheered on. Kabutops woke up! "Ok Kabutops use your Rock Through now!" Yen yelled. "Houou Arial Submission now!" Ash yelled. "Kabutops missed and Houou defeated Kabutops! "Yes you did it Houou return, Rineguma I choose you!" Ash said. "Ok Kabutops return Aerodactyl go!" Yen yelled. "Ok Aerodactyl use your Agility now!" Yen shouted. "Rineguma use your Thunderbolt now!" Ash cried. And Yen was surprised. Aerodactyl was very badly hurt! "Hyper Beam now Aerodactyl!" Yen shouted. "Same thing Rineguma!" Ash said. And both Aerodactyl and Rineguma used Hyper Beam but Rineguma's was more Powerful and Aerodactyl became faint! "But how?" Yen said confused. "How, well my Rineguma is more powerful than your Aerodactyl!" Ash replied. "That was a very good battle Ash and I reward you with this, the Legend Badge!" Yen handed it over. "Thank-you Yen and yes it was a very good battle!" Ash replied. "Good job Ash." Misty said. "Thanks Misty." Ash replied. "That was a good battle because I got some good pictures of the Pokemon battling!" Todd said. "Well good bye Yen!" They all said. And they left the Gym. "So when are we going to that Legend Temple Ash?" Brock asked. "Well I want to go tomorrow." Ash replied. "Are you sure you want to go there Ash?" Misty whined. "Stop whining Misty and yes I do want to go there and communicate with those Pokemon don't worry we'll be fine I'll protect you!" Ash replied. "Ohh you'll protect her won't you? Looks like Ash likes someone!" Todd sassed. "Shut up!" Ash hit Todd. "Lets go back to the Pokemon Center." Brock suggested. "Ok then lets go!" Ash said. And they went to the Pokemon Center. "Hey Nurse Joy I just beat the Gym!" Ash said. "Well good for you Ash!" Joy replied. "So I wonder if I could also catch those Pokemon in the Temple." Ash said. "No don't you dare!" Joy yelled. "Why not?" Ash asked. "Because that would just be it would just be…" Joy replied. "Ha, ha you don't know why!" Ash said. "Yes I do know but I don't know how to explain it so huh!" Joy stuck out her tongue. Ash shook his tongue too. "Stop fighting you retards!" Misty yelled. "Ok jeeze! Shut up Nurse Joy." Ash sassed. "Well he started it." Joy said. "I don't care just shut up!" Misty yelled again. "Somebody's jealous that there not fighting with Ash!" Brock sassed. "You just never shut your mouth do you? Have you ever? Shut your mouth like your eyes all the time, god some people!" Misty sighed. And in the background Todd was laughing. "You have something to say too Todd?" Misty grabbed him by the shirt. Todd said no scared. "Lets just all stop fighting!" Ash yelled. They all agreed. And the day went by. "Ok if you guys want to stay in this Pokemon Center you have to go to bed now!" Joy said. "Ok then well go to bed." They all said. Later that night Ash couldn't sleep he was so excited about going into the Temple. "I wonder what will happen to me tomorrow in the Temple?" Ash asked himself. CRACK, STOMP, CRACK! "Hey what was that?" Ash said startled. And three dark figures appeared into the light! "Hey those things look like Pokemon, I bet it is those Dogs!" Ash said. And it was the Dog's and they were staring right at Ash! "Ok this is a little creepy." Ash cried. And they disappeared! Early the next morning. "Hey Nurse Joy I think I saw the Three Mystical Dogs last night." Ash said. "You were probably dreaming Ash now that all of you are done breakfast you can go!" Joy said. "Ok guys lets go, ready Pikachu and Pichu?" Ash said. "Pika, Pichu!" The Pokemon jumped. "Ok then lets go!" Ash yelled. "Ahh I think I'll just stay here with Nurse Joy!" Misty said shivering. "Looks like someone is scared!" Brock and Todd sassed. "No I'm not I'm just a little nervous well you know seeing totally rare Pokemon!" Misty said. And Ash started to pull her and Misty was hitting him over the head with a stick. "You let go right now Ash Ketchum!" Misty yelled. "Would you stop hitting me in the head its annoying and pulling you is the only way you will come!" Ash shouted. "They should go out!" Todd said. "I agree!" Brock said. "Do they ever stop fighting?" Todd asked. "I don't think so and I think they have a crush on each other!" Brock said. "Hey we heard that and none of it is true!" Ash and Misty yelled. "Sure." Brock said. And Pikachu was mad that they were fighting so it shocked them all! "Pikachu what was that for?" Ash said. All of them were on the ground. "Ok get up guys and lets go." Brock said. They all got up and headed for the Legendary Temple! And so will Ash and his friends communicate with the Dog's or will they be lost in the Temple and never return?

Chapter#15

"Here we are guys lets head in." Brock said. "Ash your shaking look at you!" Misty said. "I know I'm just a little nervous!" Ash said shaking. "Come on Pikachu, and Misty would you mind holding Pichu?" Ash asked. "No problem." Misty said picking up Pichu. "I better get my camera ready so I can snap some pictures of the Temple." Todd said. "Don't Todd you might startle some Pokemon that are in there!" Brock said. "I'm fine I won't harm them!" Todd replied. And they enter the Temple. "Hey nothing happened we didn't fly out or anything!" Ash said calmly. "Pikaaa!" Pikachu jumped up on Ash scared. "Oh its ok Pikachu everything will be fine!" Ash said. "This place is giving me the hebee jeebee's!" Brock shaked. "This place is so awesome!" Ash said. The Temple had carvings of Pokemon on the walls with gems planted into them there were also plants growing with vines and luscious flowers. Misty wasn't scared anymore. "Hey I'm not scared anymore because this place is beautiful don't you think so Pichu?" Misty said. Pichu nodded no because it was still afraid. "Hey look at that fountain up ahead it has carvings of Pokemon on it." Brock said. "And it has a lot of Gems on it, it looks so old and Legendary!" Ash said. "Hey I'll take some pictures of it I'm sure that will look good in my photo album." Todd said. "Yah but keep it down Todd or we might get thrown out of here!" Misty replied. "Don't worry nothing will happen." Todd said. And something started to poke Misty in the back! "Ash quit it I'm not in the mood." Misty said. "What are you talking about I didn't do anything!" Ash replied. "Then if it wasn't you who else did it?" Misty sassed. POKE! "Ok whoever is doing that is going to get beats!" Misty yelled. And She looked at her shoulder and saw an arm type of leaf! "Hey it's a Pokemon!" Brock shouted. "Hey what's that?" Ash said pulling out his PokeDex. "Kimawari the Sun Flower Pokemon! This Pokemon is very rare because it looks like a normal Sunflower and Trainers get confused and think it is just a Sunflower! The seeds that this Pokemon creates are very powerful and tasty the seeds are said to have the power to heal any kind of sickness! This Pokemon is very hard to catch and it usually lives in Sunflower Fields to camafloge." Dexter said. "Well then I'll just catch you!" Ash shouted. "Ok Magumarashi I choose you!" Ash said throwing the Poke Ball. "Magumarashi use your Fire Spin now!" Ash demanded. Kimawari can't move! "What Kimawari should of fainted!" Ash yelled. The attack continues! "Good now keep up the good work Magumarashi! Ok try your Lure attack!" Ash said. The attack Lure, lures the Pokemon into the enemy's trap and when it falls into it, it will faint automatically! Kimawari started to come closer to Magumarashi! "That's right Kimawari fall into the trap, get ready Magumarashi!" Ash cheered on. And Magumarashi defeated Kimawari! "Ok then Ultra Ball catch that Pokemon!" Ash yelled. The Ball was still moving! "Come on." Ash said quietly. CLING! It was a catch! "Yes I got Kimawari!" Ash yelled. And it went to Prof. Oak. "That was a good catch Ash!" Misty said. "Thanks Misty but really it wasn't a fair battle because it was Fire on Plant so I had the advantage." Ash replied. "Now where to?" Todd asked. "I don't know where ever we want t to go." Brock said. "Ok lets go straight, still scared Pikachu?" Ash said. "Pika." Pikachu said cheerfully. "Than that must mean your not." Ash replied. "Are you taking pictures of this Temple Todd I'm sure they will be good?" Misty asked. SNAPP, SNAPP, SNAPP! Todd's camera went. "Sure am!" Todd said focusing the camera. "Man I can't believe how beautiful this place is and to think Pokemon made this place!" Brock said. "Yah I know it really is amazing!" Ash replied. "I would even like this as a room." Misty suggested. "Well don't push it Misty." Ash said. "Yah I know I'll never have a room like this in fact I am never in my room I'm always with you and Brock and now that you have paid me back with a bike I can go, but I don't want to go because I like the way my life with you is going!" Misty said. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Ash snarled. "Well it means that she likes you!" Brock whispered. "She does not now shut up." Ash whacked Brock. "Maybe she does like me… well nahh!" Ash said to himself. "Hey Pichu are you still scared?" Misty asked. It nodded no. "Well why don't you walk with Pikachu then Pichu?" Ash suggested. The Pokemon agreed. "Hey Ash were are we traveling to next after this?" Misty asked. "Well we are going to Kenrashi Town!" Ash replied. "Oh cool that sounds good." Misty answered. "Yah it is good it has a good Gym too Brock says." Ash said. POINGG, POINGG, POINGG! "Hey what was that?" Brock said scared. "I dunno what do you think?" Todd replied. "Oh you guys its just your imagination!" Ash sassed. "No it isn't I heard it too and look Pikachu is back up on your shoulders shaking and Pichu jumped on me too!" Misty said. And out popped a pink, cuddly Pokemon with a very strong voice to put things to sleep1 "Hey look it's Jigglypuff!" Brock shouted. "Yah but is it the one that was always following us around?" Misty asked. And it pulled out a marker with a green top on it. "It is that Jigglypuff!" Ash yelled. "Hey Jigglypuff long time no see!" Misty picked it up. "Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff laughed. "This is the perfect time to catch Jigglypuff so it won't be bothering us anymore." Misty said to herself. "So Jigglypuff where you following us around throughout the whole time and not showing yourself?" Brock asked. It nodded yes. "Hey would you mind if I caught you Jigglypuff?" Misty asked. It nodded no. "Oh well maybe later." Misty sighed. "Do you want to walk around with us Jigglypuff?" Ash asked. "Jig, Jigglypuff!" It agrees. "Ok whoever farted is going to die because it really smells!" Ash sassed. They all said they didn't. "You shut your trap Ash know one farted your just saying that to bug us!" Misty yelled. "Feeling guilty Misty?" Ash asked. "No!" Misty shouted. "I wonder if we will run into the Dogs?" Brock said. "I dunno we haven't had any sign of them." Ash replied. "Do you think we will run into them anytime now because I'm starting to get scared again?" Misty shrieked. A little while later. "Hey Ash I am just going around to take pictures while you guys eat your lunch." Todd said. "Whatever." Ash replied. 5 minutes later. "Hey Ash do you hear that noise it sounds like something strange and trouble?" Misty asked. "Maybe its those Dogs, we better prepare!" Ash said sarcastically. "Hey its probably Todd trying to scare us lets go scare him!" Brock said. "Ok what room was the sound coming from?" Ash asked. "Right up there Ash across the corner." Misty said afraid. "Chaaa! Pichuu!" The Pokemon shrieked full of fear. "Its ok Pikachu and Pichu its probably Todd." Brock said. "No it isn't me why would I do that?" Todd said coming up from behind them. "Then if it wasn't you what is it?" Misty cried. And they went around the corner and bumped into… "Hey look it's the twirps James!" Jessie yelled. "What brings you bums here?" James sassed. "They are probably looking for those Dogs." Meowth said. "Yah we are now leave you three will just bother them and the Temple!" Ash yelled. "Don't you mouth off to us little boy!" Jessie replied. "You can't tell him what to do and he is not a little boy he is 15 and so am I!" Misty confronted Jessie. "Gee all this time your chest hasn't gone out a bit!" Jessie sassed. "Are you insulting my boobs bitch?" Misty said. "Yah I am and your right about bitch!" Jessie answered. "Well that's it come here I'll give you a piece of me!" Misty yelled. And they started having a cat fight! And Ash, Brock, Todd and James sighed and then started routing cat fight! "They are fighting over their boobs how sad!" James said. "Hey I wouldn't be talking remember we were at Acapulco you had more clevage than Jessie!" Ash sassed. And Jigglypuff became mad and started to sing! "No Jigglypuff don't…" As Ash and everybody else falls asleep. And as usual Jigglypuff drew on everybody. And as our heroes soon later wake up. "Hey where are we this is strange?" Misty said. And our heroes where trapped in cages and Team Rocket as well! "Ok whoever did this is going to have to face Team Rocket!" Jessie yelled. "Gee that won't be a tough battle." Brock sassed. "Watch it No eyes!" Meowth said. "Pikaaa!" Pikachu shrieked. "Pikachu where are you and Pichu?" Ash cried. And they weren't in cages they were free! "Pikachu can you get us out of these cages?" Misty asked. And Pikachu tried and tried with its Thunderbolt but it didn't work! "Foolish humans come to this Temple and trespass!" A dark figure said. "Who's there? show yourself!" Team Rocket said. And three mammoth creatures appeared! "Hey it's the Dogs they are real!" Ash cried. "Why have you come here?" The Fire Dog Entei asked. "How are you talking?" Misty asked. "I have a special ability that allows me to." Entei replied. And then the Thunder Dog started to speak. "But Entei they are humans we have no desire to keep them her we should destroy them for trespassing!" The Thunder Dog Raikou interrupted. "Hush my brother." Entei said. "Why would you demolish us?" Ash asked. "Because you are humans and humans are evil." The Water Dog Suikum said. "We are not evil why do you think that?" Misty yelled. "Silence!" Entei roared. They all started to shake. "Humans are evil because they bother Pokemon and catch them and make their lives miserable." Entei said. Pikachu stepped up. "Pika, chuu, chaa, pik, pika, chu, chu, cha!" Pikachu said. "So this Pikachu says its life is wonderful with its Trainer." Suikum said. "My Pokemon are not miserable and I am not a bad Trainer!" Ash shouted. "Pokemon have been miserable since that evil Kersoshii entered Yankichi Valley!" Raikou said. "No they haven't they have been fine that was a long time ago don't forget!" Misty said. "Pika, chaa, Pikachuuu, Pii!" Pikachu cried. "This Pokemon is saying that it is not miserable and it is happy with its Trainer Ash Ketchum." Suikum said. "Thanks Pikachu." Ash said. "What was I like when that man was here?" Brock asked. "What do you think?" Team Rocket sassed. "Fine I will tell you all just listen. It was horrible all of the Pokemon were leaving Yankichi Valley and they never returned. The Pokemon weren't happy anymore because they new they were in danger! So we the Mystical Dogs had enough of it and we payed Keroshii back with a very powerful Crystal that we made to seal Keroshii in it forever it was called the Legend Crystal, it sealed Keroshii in it forever until this day… it is missing!" Entei said. "What do you mean?" Ash asked. "We can't find it." Raikou replied. "That's horrible." Misty said. "Hey if we could find it we could get a lot of cash for it!" Meowth whispered. "Good idea Meowth, couldn't you imagine how rich we will be?" James asked. "No I don't agree with it at all people won't believe it!" Jessie replied. "Why I could be Top Cat with the boss?" Meowth whined. "Now you are all released." Entei said taking away the cages. "How long have you three been living in her?" Todd asked. "We have been living in here for about 3000 years." Suikum replied. "Wow that is a long time." Ash said. "So what happened to the Legend Crystal how did it go missing?" Brock asked. "Well we were sleeping it went missing but actually the person inside went missing." Entei answered. "So… well… umm?" Ash said confused. "We know it sounds weird but Keroshii somehow got out of the Crysral." Raikou said. "That's horrible and creepy too!" Misty said nervously. "And now we all want to travel the world to find that man and seal him back in the Crystal because he is very dangerous." Entei said. "We'll find him for you and your brothers I'm sure of it because I hardly never let people or Pokemon down." Ash said. "Good luck twirp." Jessie sassed. "Ok I am getting very tired of you three leave this Temple now or stay and get hurt!" Entei yelled. "Come on Jessie lets go!" James said. "Looks like Team Rocket is walking off again!" Team rocket said leaving. "So Ash you will find this Keroshii for us?" Suikum asked. "Sure will." Said Ash. "Well we also want to find him so you probably wouldn't mind if we came with you and then when we find him we could leave?" Raikou asked. "Fine with me but you will have to go around in Balls." Ash said. "Yes we know because people would be all around us." Entei said. "Ok get into the Ultra Balls." Ash said. And so the Mystical Dogs decided to go along with Ash and help find the evil Keroshii! "Welcome to the Team!" Ash cheered. "Pika, Pika, Pichuu!" Pikachu and Pichu also cheered. "Lets go now Ash." Misty suggested. "I agree I want to go to because Kenrashi Town is right up ahead!" Ash said. "Lets go!" They all yelled. So Ash, Misty, Brock, Todd Pikachu and Pichu head for Kenrashi Town and with them the Three Mystical Dogs journey along to find the evil Keroshii.

Chapter#16

"Ok Kenrashi Town is just about 3 miles from here." Brock said. "Ok then lets go." Ash said. "Do you want to fly there guys?" Ash asked. "No lets walk Ash it would be more exciting." Misty replied. "Yah lets walk." Todd suggested. "I agree." Brock concluded. "Ok come on Pikachu, Pichu." Ash said. "I wonder where Jigglypuff went?" Misty asked. "Don't worry it will turn up sometime." Brock said. So our heroes are walking down a dirt road soon to find out that there is trouble up ahead but what kind of trouble? "Dig faster James they will be here soon!" Jessie yelled. "Well I don't see you digging Jessie." James sassed. "Because I am a lady." Jessie replied. "Are you sure of that?" Meowth asked. "Shut up Meowth!" And she slaps Meowth. "Ok the hle is done now lets go hide in those bushes over there!" Jessie said. And they went to hide in the bushes. "Hey Ash there is a cave in Kenrashi Town if you want to go there." Brock asked. "Sure I'll go there is bound to be some Pokemon in there!" Ash replied. "Yah I'm sure there will be some good Pokemon in there." Misty said. "And I could take some good shots of them!" Todd replied. "Pika, pii, chaaa!" Pikachu cried. "Pikachu where are you?" Ash yelled. And Pikachu fell into Team Rockets hole! "Ha, ha it worked!" Jessie yelled. "Its Team Pathetic!" Misty sassed. "Hey don't insult us no boobs!" James said. "Yah thanks for the Pikachu!" Meowth said. "You wont get Pikachu so quit while your ahead!" Ash yelled. "Ok Pidgeot go!" Ash shouted. "Pidgeot go down into that hole and grab Pikachu!" Ash said. "Weezing go!" James said. "Weezing use your Mega Smokescreen attack now!" James cried. COUGH, COUGH, COUGH! Everybody started to cough. And Pidgeot wasn't able to get Pikachu because the smoke was so thick! "Pidgeot use your Whirlwind now!" Ash said coughing. And the smoke went away and Pidgeot saved Pikachu! "Pikachu use your Thunder attack now to blow them out of here!" Ash shouted. "See yah later twirps looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled. "Good work Pidgeot now return." Ash said. "And you did good too Pikachu buddy!" Ash said. "Guess what I see?" Misty said. "Your chest because it is finally growing?" Ash sassed. And Misty hits Ash with a mallet! "You are just a unmannered little pervert!" Misty yelled. "This is so amusing." Todd said. "Tell me about it." Brock agreed. "But I still get the idea that they like each other." Brock said. "Well there could be a chance they would." Todd replied. And again Pikachu zaps them along with Pichu! "Pikachuu, quitt, iiit!" Ash stuttered. "Same hereee!" Misty shaked. And Brock and Todd were laughing their heads off! "Lets just keep on walking." Ash said. "I don't even know why I waste time arguing with you?" Misty replied. "What was it that you saw then?" Ash asked. "Well I saw a Pokemon and it was an Oddish!" Misty replied. "Whoopdy doo Basil whats the whole meaning of it?" Ash yelled. "Oh shut up you don't have one!" Misty said. "Actually you are right I have a Vileplume." Ash sassed. "Whatever?" Misty said to herself. "Hey here is a sign, and it says "Kenrashi Town in 2 miles" so we still have a little bit to walk." Brock said. "I wish I had a car sometimes." Misty whined. "Do you ever stop talking?" Todd yelled. "No I am a girl." Misty replied. "You are?" Todd sassed. "Pika., pii." Pikachu sighed. Later on when our heroes arrive in Kenrashi Town. "Well here we are Pikachu, Pichu." Ash announced. "Pikaa!" Pikachu jumped. "So where do you want to go Ash?" Brock asked. "I want to go to the Pokemon Center because I have to talk to Prof. Oak." Ash replied. "Ok the Pokemon Center is right over there so lets head in." Misty said. "Hello I am Nurse Joy of Kenrashi and we welcome you to Kenrashi Town!" Nurse Joy welcomed them. "Thank-you and can I use the phone?" Ash asked. "Sure can its right over there." Joy answered. "Aren't you coming Brock?" Misty asked. "No I think I'll just sit and talk with Joy." Brock replied. "He never gives it up flurting is just a sport to him." Misty sassed. "You got that right." Ash interrupted, "Now I will just phone Prof. Oak." Ash said. "Hello Ash and how is your Pokemon Journey going?" Prof. Oak asked. "Its doing quite well and how is my Usokki doing?" Ash replied. "Well it is doing good it is getting along with all the Pokemon here." Prof. Oak answered. "I would just like to know where the Neo League Stadium will be." Ash said. "Well remember the Indigo League? It will be right where that was in Viridian City." Prof. Oak said. "Viridian City that's nuts do you know how far that is from here?" Ash yelled. "Yes I know it is far and the last Gym you get your last Badge is in Viridian City as well." Prof. Oak said. "Well how is my Mom?" Ash asked. "Your Mom is doing great and she still has Mr. Mime with her to help out." Prof. Oak replied. "Will you tell her I said hi and I will see her soon?" Ash asked. "Righto sure I will!" Prof. Oak replied. "Well goodbye now!" Ash said hanging up. "So you mean we have to travel to Viridian City again?" Misty asked. "That's right." Ash replied. "But that is so long away from here!" Misty yelled pulling out her hair. "Chaa, chuu." Pikachu and Pichu whined. "Don't worry Pikachu, Pichu we will get there somehow." Ash confided. "Are you Trainers staying long in Kenrashi?" Joy asked. "Well not that long why?" Ash asked. "Well there is a wall that just collapsed and the wall is blocking the Pokemon's water hole where they drink and rest and they have nothing else to drink and eat they only eat at the water hole and the Pokemon will starve and lose a lot of weight but us humans can't help them because the Pokemon won't let us in." Joy said. "Why won't they let people in" Asked Ash, "Are the Pokemon afraid?" "Know its not that the Pokemon live in such a beautiful area of the cave and they don't want humans disturbing them." Joy replied. "Oh I get it they don't want to be captured." Misty said. "Well duh!" Ash sassed, "Don't you get what we are talking about?" "Oh shut up already Ash you are starting to get on my nerves again!" Misty yelled. "And whatever Trainer is collecting Badges, if they succeed and help the Pokemon in the Dragon Cave we will award him or her with a Strong Badge," Joy said, "So who here is aiming for another Badge?" "That would be me and I can succeed in helping the Pokemon and the Pokemon will love me right when I enter the cave!" Ash said sassed. "Don't be so sure of that Mr. Pokemon Master," Misty said, "Besides the Pokemon will like me better!" "Do you ever stop calling me that?" Ash yelled. "Well my sister back in Yankichi Valley said she had a pair of kids there that never stop arguing!" Joy said. "Yep that was them," Brock replied, "They never stop fighting!" "Nurse Joy what might the date be?" Ash asked. "Ah it is almost May." Joy replied. "May then that must mean we have been gone for two months?" Ash cried. "Well if you were smart you could count out the months," Misty sassed, "Retard!" POW! Ash hit Misty over the head! "Ouch that hurt," Misty whined, "Why did you do that?" "Because you keep on being bitchy," Ash replied, "Don't you get it you are annoying?" "Hey Ash after we are done here in Kenrashi Town I am going off on my own to take some good pictures," Said Todd, "Well is it ok with you?" "Why do you want to go again," Ash asked, "Oh never mind I get it well its been good seeing you for this little time." "Well don't say goodbye yet because I'm not leaving right now!" Todd replied. "Well it is almost 5:30 and that means dinner," Ash announced, "You hungry Pikachu?" "Pika." Pikachu nodded yes. "Well there is a nice Japanese restaurant in this town," Joy said, "And it is very good." "Ok well all go there then," Ash said, "Come on Pikachu, Pichu." "Come on Brock I am sure there will be some nice waitresses at the restaurant so stop flurting with Nurse Joy!" Misty yelled. "Coming, coming just hold on a second," Brock replied, "Well I'll see you later and I hope I will." "Come on Brock!" Ash and Todd pulled him. "Isn't that nifty the restaurant is right across the street so we don't need to walk that much!" Misty announced. "Oh good lets go in," Ash said, "Table for four please!" "Ok then follow me." The Waitress replied. "You were right Misty the Waitress is pretty nice and sexy!" Brock said. "Keep it down Brock, geez!" Misty replied. And our heroes sit down and soon they order their food and scarf it down as usual! "That sure was good!" Todd said. "I agree that was the best Sushi I ever had!" Ash replied. "Poof I'm stuffed." Misty said exhausted. "Pika, Pichu." The Pokemon whined of the matter of being stuffed. And they all left the restaurant and went back to the Pokemon Center.

"Hello and welcome back!" Nurse Joy said.

But there was no answer because they all flopped onto the couch in the lobby!

"That was really good!" Brock yawned.

"We should get some more!" Ash said.

"What are you trying to do make me puke?" Todd yelled.

"Say that again and your head will be right through that window Ash!" Misty screamed.

"Wow sorry, somebody's twitchy!" Ash sassed.

"Pika, pii!" Pikachu sighed.

And in a matter of minutes all of them fell to sleep!

Chapter #17

They woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and very calm. Pikachu jumped on Ash to wake him up and Pichu jumped onto Misty also to wake her up, but it didn't work so Pikachu and Pichu used their Thundebolt attacks to wake them all up!

"Pikachu, Pichu what are you two doing?" Ash jumped.

"That was a nice crispy wake up call!" Broke said.

"Tell me about it!" Misty and Todd sighed.

"Good morning children get up you have to go to the Dragon Cave!" Nurse Joy announced.

And so they ate breakfast and headed over to the Dragon Cave!

"Well here we are," Ash said, "Lets go in!"

"Maybe I'll catch something!" Misty fantasized.

"You haven't caught something in a long time!" Brock replied.

"Neither have you dipstick!" Misty sassed.

"Why yes I have I caught a Donphan a long time ago remember?" Brock answered.

"Will you two stop fighting?" Ash and Todd yelled.

And twp people greeted them at the Dragon Cave.

"Welcome children to the Dragon Cave if you can find out what happened and fix it you will be handsomely rewarded with the Strong Badge!" The lady said.

"Good luck, losers!" The Meowth whispered.

"Here is the entrance now enter!" The man said.

And they went into the cave.

"Hey Ash, did you recognize those people?" Misty asked.

"And you are right young lady!" James said.

"Prepare for trouble, and make it double!" Jesse yelled.

"Good bye losers!" Meowth sassed.

And they sealed the cave up with an explosive dynamite!

"Oh no were trapped in here!" Brock shouted.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked.

"Well lets keep on walking we will probably come by an exit," replied Ash, "Come on Pikachu, Pichu lets go!"

And they walked and walked through the cave, and they soon came upon a spring in the cave, like a cavern.

"This looks like a good place to rest in!" Todd said.

"Alright lets stay for a while," Ash answered, "Hey wait a second is that the wall over there that we have to fix to help the Pokemon?"

"Yah I think it is." Misty answered.

"Well lets try and tear it down," Brock suggested, "Onix, Geodude and Donphan come on out and help!"

"Rineguma, Blastoise, Houou and Pidgeot come out!" Ash yelled.

"Starmie and Vaporeon use your Water Blast attacks to try and break through!" Misty shouted.

And all of the Pokemon helped out and soon al of the hard work the Pokemon and Ash, Misty, Brock and Todd made was showing. The wall was soon a pile of rocks, and they all saw a bigger spring but with Pokemon in it!

"Look at this its beautiful here!" Todd said.

And soon to see all of the Pokemon ran and hid themselves for they were scared.

"Look Misty you've made them all run what a shame, why did you do that, now Pokemon return!" Ash said.

"You two guys now return" Brock announced, "Misty why had you kept Vaporeon out?"

"Well I saw a rare Pokemon and I plan to capture it!" Misty replied.

"Ahh I want to catch it!" Ash whined.

"No you have enough I want a new Pokemon," Misty yelled, "Vaporeon dive down into the water and find a Pokemon!"

And Vaporeon did what Misty commanded.

"Wow, Vaporeon is so cool!" Misty fantasized.

"Oh geeze!" Ash sighed. "Pikachu is so cool and I don't fantasize."

"Shut up!" Misty hit Ash over the head with a mallet!

"Ow!" Ash whined rubbing his head.

"Pika, pii!" Pikachu sighed.

"Todd they have been doing this for a long time!" Brock said.

"Well that's pretty pathetic!" Todd whispered.

And soon Vaporeon rose from the deep spring, and accompanying it was a Dratini!

Ash and everyone else mouths dropped because they were surprised there was wild Dratinis' in that cave.

"Oh my god I can't believe it, it's a Dratini!" Misty yelled.

"And I'm going to capture it!" Ash interrupted.

"Why no you aren't I am!" Misty said holding Ash back.

And the Dratini just sat there while Ash and Misty fought about who would catch it.

"Ok Vaporeon use your Doubleteam now!" Misty screamed.

And the Dratini used its Wrap attack, but it missed because Vaporeon was too quick! 

"Ok Vaporeon use your Water concealment now!" Misty yelled.

The Water concealment would trap the Pokemon in a bubble and the Pokemon would not be able to break through. And Dratini tried to move but it was impossible!

"Vaporeon finish it off with your Ice Beam now!" Misty shouted.

"Godd strategy Misty has because Dratini's weakness is Ice." Brock said.

"Ok now Ultra ball capture that Dratini!" Misty screamed. 

And Misty threw the Ultra ball at Dratini, the ball moved around and around and it stopped, but it started to move again and slowly Misty and everybody else stared at the ball and soon it stopped, and it was a catch!

"I can't believe she caught it!" Ash cried. "I wanted it!" 

"Well too bad Ash I caught it, and welcome to the team Dratini!" Misty replied.

"Good catch Misty!" Brock congratulated her.

"Ash can I borrow your Poke Gear?" Misty asked.

"Yah fine here it is." Ash replied and handed over the Gear.

"Hello Daisy, It's me Misty!" Misty said.

"Oh my gad we haven't heard from you in like a long time girlfriend so wuz up?" Daisy replied.

"Well I just phoned to say that I caught a Dratini!" Misty answered.

"Well that's awesome girlfriend like, like how did you do it?" Daisy asked.

"Well I dunno I just did tell the other sisters cause I gotta go ciao!" Misty said goodbye.

"Righto big kisses Misty like ta ta girlfriend." Daisy replied.

"Your sisters talk weird!" Ash sassed.

"No they don't they just sound like New Yorkers!" Misty replied.

"Well lets keep on walking, we won't get any where arguing!" Brock said.

So they kept on walking through the cave to find the exit because they tore down the wall so the Pokemon could roam the cave again. Soon they came up to a cavern and they saw light trying to poke through the cave.

"Hey there's light lets brake through it!" Brock suggested. "Ok Onix come on out!"

"Blastoise come on out too!" Ash replied.

"Dratini come out!" Misty shouted.

And the Pokemon drilled and pecked at the opening and soon they could get out!

"Ok Blastoise return, Houou and Pidgeot come out." Ash said.

And they all did the same thing and soon they got onto Houou and Pidgeot and flew out of the cave.

Chapter #18

Ash and his loyal Pikachu, Misty, Brock and Todd flew back to the city of Kenrashi. 

"Now I will go to earn my Strong Badge," Ash yelled, "Are you excited Pikachu?"

"Pika, pi!" Pikachu jumped.

"So I guess we got to Steel City next." Brock announced.

"Alright, but first I gotta get my Strong Badge!" Ash replied.

Houou and Pidgeot flew till they saw a small town below and they landed there.

When they landed they all ran over to the Dragon Cave and they noticed that Team Rocket was still present.

"You double crossers can go to hell!" Todd yelled.

"Yah you retards why did you trap us in the Cave?" Brock included.

"Why did you think we did you twit?" Meowth replied.

"Well like dah, we trapped you in there because we didn't want you people to stop interrupting in our fiendish plans!" Jesse yelled.

"Well that makes sense, ok Pikachu Electric attack now!" Ash said.

And Misty pulled Ash back and released Dratini.

"Hey that bitch how did she get one before the boss?" James asked.

"Well you see I ran into a Dratini and then I pulled out an Ultra ball!" Misty sassed.

"We don't need you bitchin' at us so hand that Dratini over right now!" Meowth said, "We have decided to give Pikachu a rest right now so now we will be trying to capture that Dratini!"

"Hey this is the first time I will be saying this but thanks Team Rocket because we are getting tired of you guys trying to capture Pikachu." Ash thanked them.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped because it was so happy because Team Rocket would stop trying to catch it.

And Team Rocket challenged Misty to battle.

"Fine then I will pick Dratini go!" Misty yelled.

"Snubble go!" Jesse shouted.

"Ok Dratini use your Wrap attack now!" Misty commanded.

"Snubble use your Focus Energy now!" Jesse said.

Snubble is getting pumped, and Dratini's attack missed!

"Dang it missed, ok Dratini Thunderwave now!" Misty screamed.

"Snubble now use your Deadly Bite attack!" Jesse demanded.

And Snubble shook off the paralysis and bit Dratini!

"No Dratini!" Misty cried.

"Snubble bite that bratty girl now!" Jesse screamed.

"Nooo!" Ash yelled.

And Ash jumped in front of Misty to save her from the bite, and he got bit in the shoulder!

"Ash why did you do that?" Misty cried.

"I was just trying to protect you because I…" Ash replied, and he blacked out!

And they rushed Ash to the Pokemon Center. They set Ash on the couch and tried to wake him up.

"Come on Ash you gotta wake up!" Misty cried.

"Somebody's in love!" Brock whisphered.

"Chaa!" Pikachu whined.

"Piii!" Pichu cried.

"How is he?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well he is still unconscious!" Todd replied.

"I wonder what he was trying to say before he blacked out?" Misty asked herself.

Later still they stood by Ash and they tried and tried to wake Ash up but it was no use. Soon the Sun was setting and the moon arose to fill the sky with light.

"Its been long he should wake up soon!" Nurse Joy said.

Pikachu jumped up on Ash and started to rest on him.

"Chaa." Pikachu whined.

"That is so cute!" Misty fantasized.

"Yah it is, and I'm going to sleep now cause I'm tired." Brock yawned.

And soon they all fell asleep into a deep sleep.


End file.
